Question: $ 144\% + 0.2 - \dfrac{13}{8} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 144\% = \dfrac{144}{100} = 1.44 $ $ -\dfrac{13}{8} = -1.625$ Now we have: $ 1.44 + 0.2 - 1.625 = {?} $ $ 1.44 + 0.2 - 1.625 = 0.015 $